


Moonlights talk

by ffdemon



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Battle of Lothal, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers of the final, idiot in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffdemon/pseuds/ffdemon
Summary: Alexsandr has experienced firsthand how powerful and skill fighters during all the fights they have as enemies and when spar together on Yavin-4. But this is different. It is more brutal than he ever sees him. And they have tried to kill each other a few times before. It is like the honour guard is punishing himself through those forms.There is something really wrong.(Kalluzeb appreciation week Day 4 : Hurt/comfort - first time)
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	Moonlights talk

**Author's Note:**

> That a last minute entry. Not as happy with that one, but oh well

Kallus have been stationed on Lothal for a few years running after those rebels that become his family. Since he has left, he has never seen such a beautiful moon rise.

Or maybe it was because of the whole planet atmosphere.

Today the Empire has faced a huge defeat. 

Hopefully the first of many to come. 

While Lothal is celebrating, the ones that make this possible wasn’t so much in a mood for festivities. The price of victory has been too hard on them. 

“Have you seen Zeb?” 

Kallus looks back toward Rex and Wolffe standing there.

“No, I haven’t. I thought he was with Captain Syndulla and Wren.” He says.

“They haven’t seen him either. We were about to have a drink in memory of Gregor.” Rex explains and lowers his head. 

“I can go check around and send him your way if you want.” Kallus replies, getting up.

“You are welcome to join too. We are all soldiers.” The clone offers with a gentle smile. 

The ex-agent could see Wolffe’s shift. Clearly, he didn’t share Rex’s feeling but is too polite to say it. Not that Kallus can blame him. He did try to kill them the first time they have met. Like pretty much anyone here. 

“Thank you for the invitation. I will go to find Zeb.” He comments as he makes his way to the field around their base. 

It didn’t take him long to spot the familiar purple light of Zeb’s bo-rifle in staff form. For a second, Kallus hands fly to his blaster at his side thinking the lasat was fighting some local animal or maybe rogue imperial, but realize he was simply training. 

Kallus stays there, mesmerized by the movements Zeb is executing.

Alexsandr has experienced firsthand how powerful and skill fighters during all the fights they have as enemies and when spar together on Yavin-4. But this is different. It is more brutal than he ever sees him. And they have tried to kill each other a few times before. It is like the honour guard is punishing himself through those forms.

There is something really wrong. 

Suddenly Zeb throws his bo-riffle away, drops on his knees and faces the sky. The scream he let out shook Kallus to his core. There were so much sadness and anguish in the lasat voice.

Normally Alexsandr would just turn away and let the other man deal with the situation, being terrible with that kind of raw emotion, but he walks toward Zeb without a second thought. The honour guard has been at his side as he works to find his place back on Yavin-4 and prove his loyalty to the rebellion. He has been the one that instead Kallus come sit down with them during lunch or to join their game of sabacc.

He deserves that Kallus try to repay him for his support.

Zeb’s only reaction when Kallus walks closer is a small twitch of his downcast ears. Only sign that he has picked up the sound of his step in the grass. 

That one thing Alexsandr have always admired of the former honour guard, he never tries to hide how he feels and wear his emotion on his sleeve. Zeb’s honesty and morality have been the one reason that had incited Kallus to ask questions, to dig through the Empire lies and find his way out of this. To stop betraying himself. 

Kallus hesitate a moment before he put a hand on the Zeb’s broad shoulder. He expects to be pushed away or for Zeb to tense at the contact. He is a bit surprise when he feels the other man lean against his touch. 

“This is wrong.” Garazeb finally says his voice so sad and broken. “Ezra has given everything to free his planet, his home, and couldn’t be here to see the result of all this effort.”

“I understand.” Kallus simply answers. 

“I mean I’m not stupid, I know not everyone can get out of war alive. But why it has to be the ones that have a future in front of them. The kid… Kanan…” He continues. “I wish I could just take their place.” 

Alexsandr feels his heart stop at this. The same way it has missed a beat when Zeb has thrown himself at Rukh to give them a chance to extend the bridge during the battle in Planetary Shield Generator. For a second there, he thought he would lose the lasat … his friend. And it has terrified him more than anything has in a long time. 

Kallus knell down beside Zeb and move his hand to touch his wet cheek. So, he sure he has his attention. “You have the right to be sad and morning your family … but don’t says such a thing. I … personally am glad you are here.” 

“Kallus…” Zeb mutters and close his eyes. He nuzzles a little against his palms.

That is when he begins to make an odd thoracic sound. He thought a moment that the lasat is crying but then it hit him. He has heard togas and Loth-cats make that same sound before.

“Are…. Are you purring?” He asks in disbelief. 

Zeb open his eyes and backup clearly embarrassed. “Sorry, I don’t have much control over it…”

“Don’t be, it’s quite … delightful.” Kallus says and didn’t lower his hand. 

Garazeb let out a soft sigh and lean back against Kallus side. The human waits a moment before he wraps his arms around his shoulders. The lasat press against him without an ounce of hesitation or shame and begins to talk. About Kanan and Ezra. 

Kallus just stays there listening to him. Sure, he has both known the Jedi and his apprentice but he is learning of another side of them through Zeb’s memories and stories. He laughs and cries remembering his friends, his brothers. Alexsandr hugs him closer when there are tears and chuckles when it was appropriate.

When Garazeb become quiet, Kallus have no idea what time it is but the whole world around seems asleep. Yet they stay longer watching the stars and moons. 

“We should probably go back… I don’t want Hera to worry.” Zeb finally says.

Kallus try not to feel some disappointment when he lost the warm of Garazeb at his side as the lasat get up. He never realizes how much he craves physical contact before he joins the rebellion. Kanan has been the first to know to hesitate to put his hand on his shoulder after the attack on Atollon and since he becomes aware how it seems normal in the crew. But Zeb’s touches have something special. Alexsandr tries to convince himself it only because it reminds him how kind he has been to him on the ice moon.

He rises to pick up the discard barrel rifle and offers it back to his friend. 

“Thank you Alex….” Zeb says taking his weapon back. As he does their hand brushes.

“Sasha.” Kallus burst out without realizing.

Garazeb tilts his head a little on the side in clear confusion. The ex-agent suddenly feels a bit shy about this. 

“That’s the nickname my family use for me when I was a child…” He explains. “No one has used it since I step into the academy. I don’t know why I am mentioning this…”

He let go of the weapon and turns toward the encampment.

“Thank you Sasha.” Zeb says reaching to rest a hand on his elbow. His tone is so soft and understanding. 

Kallus feel his cheek burn at the flow of emotions that cause him. He really like the way that sounds in the other man rich voice. He looks back at him and his heart stop the gorgeous smiles he offers him.

That is when Alexsandr realizes something that would change his life.

He was falling for Garazeb Orrelios.

And there is no coming back from that one.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a beta but English is not our first language to neither of us. So if there is mistakes pleases let me know. Only way I can learn.


End file.
